A Price To Pay
by CanceledFanficWriter
Summary: It all starts with a black bra that Kyoya just happened to notice. Now he's finding himself wanting to see more of these exposing outfits on Haruhi. Will love blossom or is this simple lust that every male has? Kyoya x Haruhi. M in future chapters
1. Back in Black

"Haruhi?"

The said girl turned towards the voice to be found facing a black-haired boy who was overly obsessed with profits and money gain – Kyoya Ootori.

His face was mostly expressionless, except for the small smirk he gave to the girl. She blinked in confusion as he lowered himself so that he was at eye level with the girl. His eyes seemed to smirk like his thin lips did.

Haruhi didn't like it one bit, but she somehow managed to question him without even twitching the tiniest, but the reply he gave was one that sent her face into a hot frenzy. She felt her blush reached her neckline as she replayed what he had said in her mind – over and over.

'_The black bra you're wearing is very unlike you.'_

Once again, the 17 year old had figured out something so private without her consent – and without her even knowing how he could do so. She had her blinds closed at home and door shut tight, so even her father wouldn't know. Why would he even ask her father for information like that anyway? Had he accidentally peaked when she was changing into the outrageous costume she was now wearing that suited an elf. _'Damn senpai and his warped mind.'_

Kyoya stood straight once again, adjusting his glasses, and looking down upon her, "The costume you're wearing uses very thin fabric, you see, and you're lucky I'm the one to see it before the other hosts or the ladies that will be here any moment." He stated matter-of-factly.

Haruhi had to register what he had just said before understanding. Steam flew out of her ears and she crept back into the changing room, just as the twins came through the doors in their own costumes. Kyoya turned towards them as if nothing had happened, but inside his mind he felt like blushing as the girl he had just spoken to had. A black bra was definitely not suited for her.

Haruhi didn't know what to do. Maybe she could ask for a white singlet? But then everyone would question why she'd need one. There is the possibility of asking for a better costume… But would they even have such a thing? And once again they would question why. This was difficult and getting more so by the second, especially when she heard a certain blonde speaking a bit loud in his happy tone.

She sighed as she looked in the mirror at the black bra, the only one that wasn't drenched. She vowed never to wear this bra after her Dad had purchased it for her, believing it was 'cute', but because of her clumsiness, she had tripped while holding a bucket of hot soapy used water, and alas the water had flown out of the bucket and all over her drawers. Luckily, her uniform had been in the wardrobe instead to keep it nice and neat.

And her black bra had been hidden in the drawer beside her bed.

Now what was she going to do? If everyone saw her bra it would be a catastrophe. She had been lucky the non-caring member had seen. If the twins had seen – or worse, Tamaki – had seen the bra… She didn't want to think about that.

_Knock Knock Knock._

"Haruhi, would you need a singlet or a new costume by any chance."

Haruhi recognised the voice and was instantly grateful. It was Kyoya who was now protecting her from the perverted looks she would've received from the other members if she had left the dressing room with or without the black bra on with this costume in place.

"Yes please, if you don't mind."

She hadn't expected him to simply step in, her without her shirt on, staring at the black bra in the mirror. She blushed and was about to yell out when Kyoya held his hand over her mouth, "Keep your voice down. If the others come in and find me with you like this, I'll have you pay me another million yen."

Haruhi frowned but looked down at his other hand to find a white singlet there. She nodded her head at the other and he removed his hand slowly from her mouth before putting the singlet into both hands. Haruhi had no time to stop him as he pushed the singlet over her head and dressed her quickly.

The blushing girl looked up at Ootori and found him to be practically emotionless. There wasn't even a smirk on his face. She was about to thank him through a stutter when he reached down and began pulling her elf costume back to the way it was meant to be. He gently pushed her wrists through the sleeves of the outfit and fixed the fake ears she had been given.

He fixed his glasses once more before walking out of the room, leaving Haruhi completely speechless.

'_What… was that?'_

* * *

Haruhi looked over to Honey who was enjoying the last of the sweets with Takashi staring at him silently, almost protectively. Haruhi sighed and stood up, stretching her limbs. Kyoya looked towards just as the tiniest pop sound was made that even Tamaki heard.

He ran to her, "Are you okay, Haruhi? Was that a bone I heard?" Haruhi managed to control her blush knowing that Tamaki only assumed it to be a bone, when in fact the popping sound had been her bra coming undone.

The singlet Kyoya had given her managed to keep her breasts from sagging. She looked up to see the same man walking over, resisting a smirk. He rested his hand on her shoulder softly, notebook in his other hand closed, "If that was a bone then it would be best for me to deal with that."

Haruhi instantly knew that he knew that it was in fact her bra. She thought it had been a little too tight. She had been keeping it hidden for a long time now, and although her breasts don't grow as fast as most girls, she would've still grown slightly, right?

Putting that aside, Haruhi blushed lightly, which had Tamaki reacting like an overly protective father, which he often called himself. Kyoya turned towards Tamaki, smirking freely now, "I am the mother, am I not?"

That had Tamaki stopping in his tracks. It was true he often referred to Kyoya as the mother figure. Why didn't he want Kyoya touching Haruhi? If it was a bone, then it'd be best for a son from a medical family to help, right?

Tamaki broke out of his thoughts to see the dressing room door close and Haruhi and Kyoya missing.

* * *

Kyoya leaned against the door, eyes closed as Haruhi reluctantly tried to pull the costume off, not having much success. The singlet made it slightly tighter and difficult to remove. Kyoya smirked again and stepped over to the girl who took a step back in reaction. He leaned down to get at eye level again and smirked, a gleam in his glasses.

And in a second her outfit was off and on the floor. She was now left in a singlet and the striped stockings. She blushed and almost screamed, but managed to bite her tongue. Kyoya's hands crept up her body before grabbing the hem of the singlet and pulling it over her head. The younger girl tried to reach back and clip the bra back on, her face red with embarrassment, which only darkened when Kyoya leaned in dangerously close and reached around her figure to clip the bra together.

Haruhi swallowed, leaving her mouth dry, "A-Ano…" What could she say?

Kyoya stood straight again and once again readjusted his glasses before putting his hands in his pocket, "It'd be best to put your uniform back on before Tamaki runs back in, Haruhi."

Haruhi merely nodded slowly before going to the place where she had her uniform folded. She turned to Kyoya and blushed lightly, "Ano, could you, um, leave me for a moment…" He merely nodded before stepping out of the room, not allowing anyone to even get a peak. She heard the groans of the twins and the questioning from Tamaki and merely smiled softly, shyly.

* * *

She stepped out of the room only to be bombarded by a blonde and twins. Tamaki stared at her with watery eyes, "I'm so glad that you're okay, my daughter. But…" His face changed to one of annoyance and before he could speak, the twins were interrupting him, "The Lord is annoyed that Kyoya saw so much of your virgin skin, Haruhi." They spoke in unison and their movements were perfectly symmetrical.

Haruhi sweatdropped and her eye twitched annoyingly as Tamaki argued with the twins, clearly stating that it was because he was her 'father' and that he didn't want anyone seeing her virgin skin in contradiction to the twins who believed that he wanted the skin all to himself.

Kyoya was sitting at a table, typing up stuff upon his laptop and Haruhi couldn't help herself but to stare at him. Why had he done all that? He had never expressed interest before…

Long fingers suddenly stopped typing and his eyes turned her way. He smirked when he found the girl to be blushing at him, _'It's to be expected. After all, maybe I had seen a bit too much.'_

* * *

The arguing was finally over between Tamaki and the 'Little Devils'. Haruhi sighed as Honey finished the last piece of strawberry cake and all that was left on the china plate was mere crumbs and even then, there wasn't many.

Haruhi removed the plate from a stuffed Honey and placed it on the tray, taking it away to be cleaned. Tamaki looked around quickly before a question mark appeared above his head, "Where's Kyoya?"

Haruhi sighed as she stepped into the kitchen and placed the china into the dishwasher. She turned and gasped, instinctively taking a step back and tripping over the open dishwasher. She yelped as she fell back but stiffened when an arm extended and caught her gracefully. Haruhi looked up at the glasses worn by Kyoya Ootori, "K-Kyoya…"

She instantly stood straight and dusted her uniform. Kyoya readjusted his glasses as she looked away, blushing, "D-Don't surprise me like that."

He merely pulled an envelope from his jacket and rested it in her hand. She blinked looking at it curiously. When she looked back up again, Kyoya was out of sight. She blinked again and cocked her head to the side before shaking it off and closing the dishwasher.

Before she went back out to host members, she silently opened the envelope and unfolded the note inside.

'**Haruhi, I'll be coming over for a visit. Be ready, or I'll be giving you another 50,000 yen debt.'**

She sighed and put the note away, leaving the envelope on the kitchen bench that had her name written on it in Kyoya's handwriting.

She also didn't read the tiny PS down in the bottom right hand corner of the note…

'**I'll be bringing a little present…'**

* * *

Haruhi sighed as she sat down, eating an afternoon snack whilst studying hard for an upcoming exam. Her father had sent her a message saying that he would be arriving later that night. She was kind of pleased that her father wasn't here right now, especially considering Kyoya would be…

"Oh no."

She quickly stood up, heading towards the kitchen when the door suddenly opened. She stopped and looked towards the person, who was in fact Kyoya. She looked at his hands. In one was his notebook whilst in the other was a bag. She blinked and cocked her head to the side. He smirked and walked over, looking down at her, "I'm not hungry, Haruhi."

She blushed lightly but nodded slowly before looking away with a blush forming on her cheeks. How was Kyoya doing this to her? He smirked at her before grabbing her chin softly and making her look at him, "You weren't ready though, were you?"

She shook her head reluctantly and he merely sighed, "Should I make you pay that 50,000 debt, or should I make you wear your gift?"

She looked at the 17 year old, confusion evident in her eyes. He smiled and stood straight, running his fingers through his hair, "Did you not read everything in the note?"

Haruhi reached into her pocket and pulled out the note, reading it again, only now noticing the PS note down the bottom. She sighed and looked at him, taking a deep breath, "What kind of punishment would it be to wear a gift?"

She instantly wanted to take back that question when Kyoya grabbed her wrist and pulled her into her room. He dropped the bag in her lap before turning away and closing his eyes, "I want to be surprised." He stated quietly, not wanting to watch her dress.

She looked at him questionably before opened the bag and peaking inside. Instantly her face blew up into a dark red colour and she stuttered a reply, "I-I'm n-not w-wearing this, K-K-Kyoya!" She yelled, closing the bag and holding it away from her view. Kyoya sighed before walking over to her before putting his hands beside her head and pushing her back onto the soft mattress, "I don't want to dress you this time though. I want to save the view for another time. Right now, I just want you to get dressed into my gift." He smirked again, "Unless you can pay the 50,000Yen debt."

Haruhi froze at that and sighed, her blush growing still amazingly, "A-Alright… T-Turn around then." He smiled and pulled away from her, going back to how he was moments before. She pulled out the outfit. It was a bra and panties that was attached together with a piece of fabric sewn on the back. There was then a completely see through fabric attached around the bottom of the bra that reached just below the panties.

She silently cursed the older man but dressed into the outfit regardless, not wanting to pay him. She looked at herself in the mirror and regretted it. She turned back to see Kyoya looking at her. He smirked again, "It looks better than I thought it would." He took a step forward and wrapped his arms around her small figure. She shivered gently at the touch. His hands then began rubbing her back before roaming up her sides and sliding towards her cheeks. He held the warm cheeks softly before planting a kiss on her forehead.

"I can't wait until next time, Haruhi."

* * *

**Hi there Ouran HSHC fans! I actually just finished the anime about 3 hours ago, but I decided to take a break from my Katekyo Hitman Reborn fanfics and write a Kyoya and Haruhi fanfic since I fell in love with the couple.**

**Don't criticise me if the characters are a little out of character for them. I tried my best. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and of course there will be more chapters to come.**

**In future chapters to come I will show you why the fanfics is rated M. Please look forward to them. If you aren't… then I can't stop you ;-; All Reviews will receive a personal reply in the next chapter. **

**R+R =D**


	2. Laces

**Woah, four reviews so quickly asking me to continue, hehe.**

**Firstly, reply to the reviews:**

_**Hotaru Gunso: Thank you for the support. I wasn't too sure about the characters since I've only watch the anime once, but I'm glad I was able to keep them in character. Don't worry; there are much more interesting chapters to come. The first chapter was simply a chapter to bring you into the story, introduction and all. And also to compel you to read more =P**_

_**Gise Destler: You're obviously used to smaller chapters o.o 2.5k words aren't a lot for a chapter. Heck, my favourite story (A Reborn one) has over 20k words a chapter. But I did notice that the Ouran HSHC chapters can be quite short, even though I haven't looked that far… Anyway, I'm glad you're also enjoying my fanfics ^-^**_

_**Airi-07: Hehe, I'm glad you're getting giddy ^-^ I promise not to abandon the fanfic, especially considering it's getting **_**this**_** much attention o.o**_

_**HeartOfNewcastle: Yep, finished the anime about 2-3 hours before writing that chapter. I'm glad I'm able to manage it fine ^-^ Obviously I'm updating now, so I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

**Secondly, some rules for **_**me**_** to comply to:**

_**Rule 1. I will be giving myself a deadline to get a chapter up. I'm allowed to put a chapter up early of course, but if I don't get the chapter up on time, you must punish me, my readers =P**_

_**Rule 2. I'm not allowed to get lazy with chapters. If you readers find a chapter disappointing, say so, and I will redo the chapter to meet your requirements =D (With a deadline of course)**_

_**Rule 3. I'm definitely not allowed to change the pairing. I am however allowed to have supposed new pairings within the fanfic and other pairings between other characters.**_

_**Rule 4. I'm not allowed to abandon the fanfic. Send me a message if the chapters are late or something =P**_

**That's all! Now please enjoy this extremely early chapter ^-^**

!

"K-Kyoya… That feels nice…" Haruhi stared up at the older man who was now stark naked lying atop another who was also stark naked – except the other was a female. He leaned down ready to place a kiss upon her lips.

"Kyoya!"

His eyes reluctantly opened and looked at the blonde boy that was in his room, disturbing his… dream. The boy smiled and was creeping forward before his chin was on his bed. His smile was creepy and rather irritating, but at the moment he was more annoyed at the fact that he was tired and really needed to sleep… and dream.

"What do you want, Tamaki?" His voice was cold and his aura was repelling and doing its job fine as the said boy backed away quickly muttering under his breath 'Low Blood Pressure Demon Lord'. Kyoya merely stared at him, watching him cower away before finally laying his head on the pillow and falling into a blissful sleep.

Tamaki sighed before tackling Kyoya, earning him an even scarier look, "Get off me, Tamaki!" Tamaki gave him the puppy eyes, making Kyoya's eyebrow twitch in annoyance, "What do you want, Tamaki?"

He smiled and danced around the large room while Kyoya placed his glasses on his nose so he could see clearly. He looked towards Tamaki who was now running towards him. Before they could crash – again – he fell to his knees and smiled at Kyoya. Kyoya stared at the lord as he took a deep breath.

"Kyoya! It seems…" His eyes had suddenly gone wet with tears as he spoke to Kyoya, who merely stared, waiting, "It seems my lovely daughter has fallen in love! This is terrible!"

Normally, the 17 year old would've pushed Tamaki away and just ignored him, but that morning a smirk was worn on his face freely. Had the girl fallen in love with him? That seemed very… unusual for the way he treated her. Which reminded him of something – what would she make her wear today? It was Saturday and that meant plenty of time for activities. Activities that made him want to lick his lips, but doing that in front of Tamaki might not be the most appropriate action.

Tamaki was 'crying' into his sleeve at the thought of his 'daughter' falling in love. Kyoya merely pushed Tamaki out of the room, still smirking. Tamaki called out his name, but the name wasn't registering into Kyoya's mind right now as it was off into another world, with thoughts that normally Tamaki would have.

The door closed and Tamaki wasn't in the room. Kyoya pushed the glasses up the bridge of his nose only for it to slip down slightly. He looked up at the mirror, "Maybe, I should invite her over here. This room is certainly more appropriate than her tiny bed."

He opened his phone, his glasses gleaming, as he typed in the number for Haruhi's father, Renka. This ought to be interesting.

!

"Why must I go over to Kyoya's, Dad?" Haruhi questioned her father, who only smiled, wagging his hips back in forth in an obsessed way, "Haruhi you must get to know him better. After all, he'd make a fine husband in the future." Haruhi sweatdropped at her father's reaction to the whole situation. She secretly wondered what he would think if he found out what Kyoya does to her.

The thought had her blushing which her father interpreted as falling in love, just as Tamaki had.

Haruhi sighed and rubbed her face, "Fine, I'll go." She didn't want to disappoint her father or get him stressed over something so simple. Besides, how bad can this visit be?

Little did she know, Kyoya had plans that would have her burning with embarrassment.

!

Haruhi stared at the house, "It's so big. Stupid rich people."

Kyoya's older sister, Fuyumi, greeted the door for her. She blinked and smiled softly at the woman, who was swaying with joy. She didn't speak much, but showed her the way to Kyoya's room. She sighed, without Fuyumi noticing, and just followed her lead until they finally made it to Kyoya's room. Haruhi found it strange to be messy, as she had always seen Kyoya being professional.

Kyoya walked out of another room, probably a bathroom since his hair was still damp and shined in the light. She turned to thank Fuyumi only to see the door close. She blinked and turned back to see Kyoya standing right in front of her. She chuckled awkwardly before taking a step back only to have Kyoya's arm snake around her body.

A blush formed on her cheeks that only got darker every time Kyoya moved and her face was flaring in embarrassment. She gulped when Kyoya began to drag her to sit on the couch in the room, which had her thinking – where was his bed anyway?

Kyoya was silent as he caressed her chin and cheeks before his fingers traced her pink lips. He leaned closer to her, pressing his own lips against her cheek and pulling back again, "Your lips are too delicate to kiss now, but I must make a request." He stated simply to the younger one, a smirk worn freely on his features. Haruhi gulped again.

Kyoya stood up and handed her a white bra with black and hot pink lace and matching panties. Haruhi had steam flying out her ears as there was no more room for a blush, "Kyoya, stop making me wear these… outfits."

Kyoya smirked again, "Oya? I believe that you could never afford such items, so if you refuse to wear them…" He grabbed his book and began scribbling onto the page, "Since they'll be useless and a waste of money for you not to wear, you would owe me 100,000Yen."

It felt like a pan falling onto Haruhi's head as he spoke about money again, "Y-You…" She blushed but snatched the underwear before stepping into Kyoya's room to get changed. Kyoya merely stood by the door waiting, "Call out when you're ready, and don't come out. If Fuyumi-oneesan saw you, all hell would break loose."

His voice wasn't one of caring, but Haruhi was scared at the thought and merely nodded, even though he couldn't see the gesture. She finished putting on the underwear and looked in the mirror and like before she regretted it. The underwear was tied up at the hips instead of being pulled on like usual underwear and the bra also had a bow in the centre of the breasts. The straps were decorated with black lace whilst the wires to the bra were hidden with black and hot pink lace.

She turned away and looked at the wall before calling out to Kyoya in a voice that stuttered far too easily.

She didn't hear the door open or close or even the steps that walked over to her. She did, however, feel the hands that wrapped around her waist and circle her bellybutton, "I didn't believe they'd look this good I must admit."

He began kissing her neck which had her spinning. She had then proceeded to fall back and hit the floor. All Kyoya was in, was black silk boxers. Why was she embarrassed? She had seen this before and even then he had made the joke of 'sleeping with her' to make her pay off the flower debts. Maybe it was because he could be serious if he did that this time.

Kyoya crouched down and looked at her before spreading her legs gently, which had her about to scream, but the scream was swallowed by the black-haired boy as he forcefully pressed his lips against hers. She stared at him wide eyed, while he closed his own eyes. Haruhi felt limp and understood why Kyoya had spread her legs.

It wasn't so he could get a better view but so he could fit snugly in between, but it still felt weird with his boxers tickling her thighs and his… crotch so close to her own. She blinked twice before gasping from the touch of a tongue on her lips, effectively causing her lips to part giving Kyoya an opportunity to claim the girl.

He tasted and marked every corner and crevice inside the girl's orifice and when he was done he brought her tongue into a dance of dominance, which she, for some reason, went along with. Kyoya smirked still keeping his tongue into her mouth whilst she tried weakly to force his own back into his. He pulled back and chuckled. There was now a thin line of saliva attached to her bottom lip and his top lip.

Haruhi panted her breath shallow and heated. Kyoya's eyes glazed over her body in slight lust, wishing for more, but holding back any temptations. However, the pain in his boxers was growing and he'd need to have a cold shower, "Hmm…"

Haruhi looked up at the male as he mused, his face one of thinking. He merely nodded to himself, answering an unknown question, before standing and pulling Haruhi into his arms, "Come now. You must be cleaned up, Haruhi." Haruhi was about to question when she gasped at a finger touch to her crotch from Kyoya, "Yes, you definitely need to be cleaned up."

!

Haruhi laid on her bed at home, trying to control her thoughts from the actions Kyoya had given to her. They were strange and quite unlike him. She sighed and simply tried to sleep, only to have Kyoya appear in her dreams too.

!

Kyoya laid in his own bed, arms behind his head as he relaxed and stared at the ceiling, "She certainly is an interesting one. What should we do next time?" He closed his eyes and fell asleep, letting his dreams decide on what to do.

!

"Haruhi! Is it true? Is it true?" Tamaki was currently questioning Haruhi about whether she had fallen in love or she was just sick or something. Tamaki didn't know which would be better to believe and was now in a panic. Haruhi just sighed and ignored Tamaki as best she could, and instead had the Hetachiin twins hanging over her shoulders.

"You know, Haruhi, you could tell us if you've fallen in love." Kaoru said to her, smiling with Hikaru, but the look in Hikaru's eye didn't shine like Kaoru's did. In fact, some professionals, like Renge, would probably point out that Hikaru was slightly hopeful and possibly jealous.

As if the magic words had been said, Renge suddenly appeared in a cat cosplay, laughing strangely and standing on a pedestal a foot higher than the regular ground length, "Ohohoho, love is such a wonderful thing. But you!" Her finger pointed to Kaoru, "Need to confess your love." Kaoru smirked, "I'm Kaoru."

Renge blinked, her finger folding slightly and her face falling slightly before she recovered and pointed at Hikaru, "Y-You need to confess your love then!"

Tamaki just stared at her before turning to the twins, "What is she talking about?" His face was red with anger and soon another argument had formed. Renge had left sometime without anybody noticing her. Haruhi sighed and escaped from their quarrel and went to give a cake slice to Honey who was enjoying the sweets provided to him already.

When Haruhi gave him the plate his eyes sparkled, "Strawberry cake! Does Haruhi like strawberry cake? Or maybe chocolate cake. I have both you know, see." And so a discussion of cakes and sweets that Haruhi might prefer began pouring from Honey's mouth. Haruhi smiled softly at the short boy and turned to see Mori watching him silently as usual.

Haruhi couldn't take much more of this and tried to escape to the dressing room only to bump into Kyoya, "Ow, oh, sorry Kyoya." Her laugh was awkward and made her look foolish, but Kyoya liked that. He gently grabbed her chin, without anybody noticed, and gave her a small peck on the cheek. He then pushed Haruhi into the change room and continued on with his scribbling numbers and figuring out ways to get profits.

The female stood inside the changing room, blinking rapidly, "What is going on here?"

!

**Eh, this chapter is kind of short. My apologies for that.**

**Alright, deadline to get my next chapter up is: *drumroll***

**26****th**** January! (It's Australia Day that day so I should have the day off) For most of my readers, that's the 25****th**** January =P**

**Anyway, hoped you enjoyed the chapter. The section where Haruhi needs to 'clean up' I'll leave that to your imagination ^-^ Sorry, but the story isn't ready for lemon JUST yet.**

**On other news, I'm quite happy today. I'm having a Japanese Styled 16****th**** Birthday (13****th**** Feb) and my Hibari Kyoya (Reborn) watch came today. Plus, I'm downloading Kuroshitsuji. I've heard it's quite good.**

**Anyways, give me a review. I'm so happy to have gotten four reviews in one day =D**


	3. Sunset  Sunrise

**Haha, on time as I said. If you bothered to read this section then you'll know that the NEXT chapter is Lemon. This chapter is NOT lemon. I'm going to put my foot down on that one sorry.**

**The next chapter will be put up on the 5****th**** February. Please note, my birthday is on the 13****th**** and my party is on the 12****th**** so the chapter after that probably won't be updated for a while, most likely two weeks. My apologies, but my birthday comes before my fanfics =P**

**Thanks to Airi-07 for the idea for this fanfic. You are awesome**

**And to all my reviewers, favouriters, subscribers etc you have officially made this fanfic my most popular, which I'm kinda proud of =D**

* * *

The sunset was beautiful. The way the orange and pink coloured the usually blue sky and highlighted the once white clouds in lighter shades of the oranges and pinks. Haruhi loved the way the sky looked when the sun was on its way to light up another country and to welcome the moon to her own. She'd never admit this to any person – that was too embarrassing. It was already bad enough Honey knew about her love for cute objects.

She'd only a few times caught the sunrise and she was confused to which one was better. Watching the bright colours light up the bright sky was beautiful, but watching bright colours light the dark sky was enchanting.

She wasn't one for the romance, sitting on a beach with your lover, kissing when the sun is just about to vanish and staying like that until the stars were visible. She couldn't stand that, nor could she watch that. Most girls had called her jealous, but those girls were immature and most likely slutty bitches that no normal girl would want to look at. They didn't know anything about Haruhi and Haruhi didn't want to know anything about them.

No, the real reason wasn't jealousy, it was just too cliché. Cliché activities always made tingles go up in her spine and her eye twitch. Can't the world be a little imaginative just once? A cliché antic was fine every now and then, because then it's actually nice, but every single day Haruhi saw at least 5 cliché things.

A banana peel slip, cliché quotes such as the overly used 'Roses are Red', and the cliché romances. It gave her a headache, and she was getting a little sick and tired of it, but she couldn't do anything about it. Even the rich fools at her school probably couldn't either, although they always did manage to fix problems like that. Rich bastards.

Her eyes focused back onto the sky and she saw now that the sun had finally disappeared and little twinkling lights were scattered across the sky accompanied by a large almost full moon. The sky was so nice in general, the way it constantly changed yet it always looked beautiful. Even the gloomy gray clouds that covered the beautiful blue could be seen as something beautiful.

She turned around to grab a book from her backpack when she noticed a light pink folded note. Upon opening it, the paper was patterned nicely and had a little logo down the bottom with the words 'Ootori' written underneath. How cliché for Kyoya to give her a love note. She had expected more of Kyoya.

'You're coming to the beach tomorrow, no questions.'

Well, that wasn't exactly considered as a cliché love note, but still, the intentions seemed pretty clear. Then again, this was Kyoya. He probably planned on dressing her in something overly explicit. Haruhi wasn't looking forward to tomorrow one little bit. What kind of swimsuit would he have prepared?

* * *

Haruhi was sitting outside her apartment, watching the sun rise over the mountains. The dark sky was coloured beautifully just as she had anticipated. The few clouds that splattered the sky were also coloured, but because of their white colour they were much brighter than the sky was, making it oh so more beautiful.

She had officially come to the conclusion that sunrise was better than sunset. She was glad that she had gone to bed early despite her father's confusion and questioning.

She gasped as a hand latched onto her shoulder and turned to see the culprit to be none other than Ootori Kyouya, "K-Kyouya!"

A finger pressed against her lips as he leaned in closer, "Wake your father and your small bank will shrink." He stated almost silently. Haruhi kept her voice down when she replied, not wanting her money being taken from this pervert, "What are you doing here, Kyouya?"

He merely smirked and pulled back, fixing his glasses upon his nose, "Well, I did say you were coming to the beach." His eyes focused on her confused form, "But I must admit I did not expect you to be awake yet."

Haruhi's eye twitched and she almost yelled at the male. So he planned on taking her to the beach mansion whilst she was still sleeping? That was crossing the line even for him, but she bit her tongue and didn't make a noise. Kyouya merely reached down and picked her up, "Ranka already knows." He merely stated before carrying her to the limousine waiting for him.

The girl flailed, trying to get out of Kyouya's arms – and fighting a blush that tried to taint her cheeks – but was having no success. When she was finally pushed into the limousine she merely went silent and folded her arms across her chest, not daring to look at Kyouya who was writing in his notebook.

After an hour, the book closed breaking the silence, "Get some sleep, Haruhi. There is still a long while left until we'll get there. You won't be getting a lot of sleep tonight."

Haruhi was reluctant to listen, but felt she had no real choice so she merely closed her eyes, staying silent and let sleep take over.

* * *

What felt like an eternity later of constant waking up and going back to sleep, Haruhi finally felt the nudge from Kyouya. Before she could open her eyes, she felt herself being lifted and pulled closer, which made her eyelids snap open. Once again, she was in Kyouya's arms, but this time they were still in the car, waiting for the door to be opened, so she was now sitting in his lap.

The pigments in her cheeks darkened to a lovely pink that would have most guys drooling, but Kyouya merely smirked in reaction.

The chauffeur opened the door for Kyouya and ignored the situation, not wanting to irritate Kyouya if possible. Luckily for him, Kyouya was too busy admiring Haruhi's blush and the way her eyes closed tightly, possibly wishing she were somewhere else, which Kyouya didn't exactly like, but he'd make her change her mind one day and have her praying to be in his arms when she couldn't be.

"That would be interesting." He spoke aloud to himself which had Haruhi open her eyes for a second before she closed them tighter, telling herself she didn't want to know what he was thinking.

Every single step had her eyes close tighter until it actually hurt to do so and when she finally opened them, she was seeing stars. She then felt gravity take over as she was dropped onto a mattress. She looked around the dark room and looked outside noticing the sun was setting. They had driven _all day_?

She went to stand up and opened the curtains, watching the sunset behind the ocean. The beach looked rather familiar…

Where had she seen this all before? The room looked familiar too. She analysed the beach a little and noticed that the sand didn't look overly soft, but certainly not gravelly, although there were sections around rocks where it seems to get a little rough. The beach was completely empty, not a single person was there, which was rather strange. Usually there were a few people there around this time.

She felt arms slide under her arms and wrapped around her as she was pulled against a chest, "Haruhi, would you like some crab?"

Where were they exactly?

* * *

Kyouya finished his section of the crab and so did Haruhi and Kyouya silently admired the joyful look on her face after a nice dinner. He smiled softly before standing and gently grabbing Haruhi's wrist, "You best have a shower after sitting in the limo all day." He stated quietly, his voice intoxicating.

Haruhi merely nodded, her mind still thinking about the tasty crab she had just enjoyed. She stood up, licking her fingers and Kyouya followed, his hands stuck in his pants' pockets.

The girl broke out of her thoughts when she went to close the door and Kyouya slid inside, "K-Kyouya! Get out!"

Kyouya ignored her request and reached out gently pulling off her clothes until she was stark naked and silent with shock. He pushed her into the shower and moved the shower curtain to give her some privacy, but her silhouette still showed through the thin plastic. He smirked and leaned against the door, waiting for her to finish, ignoring her protests.

* * *

Haruhi grumbled as Kyouya lead her to her and his room. This trip was getting more awkward by the second with Kyouya watching her shower and undressing her and now they were apparently sleeping in the same bed. What could she do?

Well, if she didn't care about her funds, she could tell him to fuck off, but she needed that money, so she had no choice but to go along with his wishes. She finally made it to the room and Kyouya closed the door behind him before grabbing the towel and pulling it away from her figure, effectively making her shiver from the cold wind hitting every part of her.

He chuckled as she wrapped her arms around herself in hopes of insulation. He walked past her and opened the cupboard and pulled out a low-cut nightie. It was a dark purple and had black lace on the bottom and on the spaghetti string sleaves. He smirked and pushed it over her head without listening to her comments on the night dress.

He looked her up and down before throwing her underwear that matched her nightie perfectly. She sighed and proceeded to put them on as Kyouya turned around and got dressed himself, getting into long pants and not bothering to put a shirt on. She blinked as her memory tried to remember the time where she had last seen this.

Then it finally clicked, "Kyouya, is this the place where we took the customers to the beach?" She noted his smirk reply and took that as a yes.

He stayed silent and pulled her to the bed. He pushed her onto the soft mattress before pulling the blankets over her and finally lying beside her. Haruhi blushed lightly and tried to pull away from his hold but when she did, she felt herself rather empty and cold, so when Kyouya finally wrapped his arms around her again she didn't pull away.

Kyouya kissed her short hair before falling asleep. Haruhi followed not long after.

* * *

When her eyes opened, Haruhi found herself to be in the bed alone. She sat up and looked around the room and saw Kyouya pulling a bikini from the cupboard. He threw it on the bed before climbing on top of her and smirking almost playfully, "Well then, I prepared this especially for you. Custom made, you know. Very expensive. You better not put it to waste."

Haruhi's eyes widened as Kyouya pulled her from under the covers and pulled her nightie and underwear off. His fingers stroked her womanhood once before his lips latched onto her breast. The blush on her cheeks that formed now was much darker than it ever had been before. He had never touched her like this before.

But he didn't do anything more, except suck on her nipple and continue to dress her into the bikini he had prepared and when he was ready to put the top on he pulled away only to give her a small kiss on the lips and clipping the top on.

He then pulled away and stood up, acting as if nothing had happened. Haruhi swallowed before standing and looking in the mirror. The bikini bottom was small, but managed to cover her and wasn't a G-String to her happiness. It started from a dark blue at the bottom before the top hem was a bluish orange. As for the bikini top it was a mixture of blues and pinks.

It reminded her of the sunsets and sunrises and she was almost thankful for Kyouya to get these custom made for her. They were really pretty, even if she didn't want to admit it. The 17 year old stepped over and lifted her into his arms. When he had changed into his board shots was completely unknown, but he was now in them.

He carried her out to the beach and sat her down on a towel, handing her sunscreen. He smiled, "Do what you can and I'll do the rest." Haruhi blushed and didn't reply. She smothered some of the white cream onto her arms, legs, stomach and face. She got as much of her back as possible but Kyouya was moving her hands and doing it himself, lying her on her stomach.

She merely watched the towel as his hands moved the sunscreen to cover ever inch of her back, even slightly underneath the bikini bottom and behind the bikini top. He lifted her up, not waiting for her to stand, and carried her to the ocean. She only now protested, saying she could walk on her own, but Kyouya made no effort to listen to her.

She sighed and waited until he put her down and her feet touched the cool water. A shiver rippled up her body and she found herself falling backwards, effectively pulling Kyouya with her.

Actually having fun, she laughed as he fell on her and the water splashed into his face and there were now drops of seawater on his glasses, which made him look rather silly, especially for a professional man like him. He sighed and sat up, giving his best attempt at cleaning the glasses but only managed to smudge them more, making it now impossible to see.

Haruhi grinned before standing up and walking away from the water, shivering as the wind seemed to be cooler than before. She didn't hear Kyouya come up behind her, but his arms were now wrapped around her and he was kissing the back of her neck, licking the salt from it. She turned only to have his lips push against hers. She gasped and tried to pull away but every step she took away from him he took one closer and soon they were almost too close.

Kyouya's arms tightened around her figure and his breathing seemed different, "Haruhi." He merely said quietly and Haruhi noticed that his actions and voice and breathing all seemed very out of character for him. She managed to pull away and went to grab her towel, but Kyouya didn't stay alone for long and was hugging her from behind and pushing her onto the towel that was still lying on the sand.

She gasped as she faced him and now felt his hands slide down her hips and moved her legs so he could snugly fit in between. He then smirked, pulling his glasses off, "Ever had Sex on the Beach?"

Haruhi knew now why he was acting strange and wanted to scream, but she couldn't as he kissed her passionately before pulling away and licking his lips.

"You can scream later."

* * *

**Haha, you guys probably now hate me =D**

**Don't worry though, the next chapter will be a lemon one and hopefully will last for a while, so I really do want you to look forward to it ^-^**

**This chapter is kinda short too, sorry -.-**

**R+R**


	4. Love or Lust?

**Next Update: 1****st**** March**

**OMG, so sorry about late update. I've been really lazy lately. I get one chapter done then I procrastinate.**

**Some things that have happened since I last updated:**

**Cyclone Yasi**

**I've lost my glasses (And then found them! =D)  
**

**I've finished and become absolutely addicted to Kuroshitsuji (Not as much as Reborn, but still)**

**I lost all my Ouran High School Host Club, Code Geass, and Chu-bra episodes and the first 15 episodes of Kuroshitsuji ;-;**

**Anyway, enjoy the lemon in this chapter. I tried to make it in character, but I haven't been able to watch Ouran High School for a while (since I can't redownload any episodes until March).**

**Just a quick note before we continue though: I'm NOT changing the pairing. Trust me; there is a reason to this chapter. Also, if you hate the Hitachiin twins, I suggest you not continue to read. However, this fanfic won't be as good anymore sorry. My love for Kyoya x Haruhi has all but died, but I'll try my hardest.**

* * *

Kyouya didn't hesitate to kiss her, but his hands told a different story. Haruhi wasn't expecting this at all, but if she had to think on it, she always had thought he wouldn't hesitate at all doing this to her, but when she opened her eyes, his were closed and there was a blush – yes a blush – tainting his pale cheeks.

She had to admit she liked this side to him.

Kyouya pulled away; reached up to pull his glasses off and placed them beside them both, before returning to kissing Haruhi passionately. His hands traced her bare skin that was exposed, but his hands didn't move to her bikini yet.

He wanted her so badly, but he didn't know what to do. How long had he wanted this moment, but right now he could do practically nothing? What was wrong with him? Better yet, what was holding him back? He had always loved stripping her and looking at her naked form, but now when he was so close to her, ready to take her, his hands wouldn't follow his thoughts.

Were they following his heart? No, that can't be right. He could never _love_ a girl. No, his love was focused on his money and power, right?

A cool wind blew and he felt Haruhi shiver beneath him. He pulled back and noticed the goosebumps forming up her arms and thighs. He'd have to take her inside.

Haruhi opened her eyes as she noticed Kyouya pull away again and stand up. She blushed as she sat up slowly and stood. Kyouya made no attempt to carry her, which she found unusual. That wasn't the most unusual thing though. She found it more unusual that she wanted him to carry her back inside.

Something was definitely weird about that night. It had to be the cold air.

Haruhi followed Kyoya, who was absolutely silent. The only sound made on the walk back was the wind that blew through the grass and trees. Haruhi shivered once again when the wind hit her bare skin. Kyoya looked behind him as he heard Haruhi gasp almost silently. He blinked before reaching out and embracing the smaller girl.

At first, Haruhi was surprised, but she soon found herself melting into the warmth of Kyoya. Kyoya found him smiling and quickly hid it, finding it too weird. But he had to admit that the gesture was a rather comforting one. He quickly lifted Haruhi into his arms before carrying her inside, surprised that the girl didn't tense or react in any way for that matter.

Did she want this?

He continued to carry the smaller girl back to the mansion and all the way to their bedroom. He sighed as he carefully placed her on the soft mattress and soon following her, climbing on top of her figure. Haruhi stared up at Kyoya, her chocolate eyes wide. Kyoya smirked before leaning down and kissing her neck, forcing his hands to roam her body.

* * *

Just as the lights turned out, a limousine pulled up just outside the mansion.

"We're here, Tamaki." The chauffeur stated with a polite tone as he opened the door. Tamaki took a step out and looked around the area before looking up at one of the windows. The only window that had it's light on still, even though it was dull. Perfect for…

No! His daughter can't be in situations like that! He won't allow it. "Thank you. That'll be all today." He stated in a forced polite manner. The chauffeur merely nodded before returning to the steering wheel and driving away. Tamaki clenched his fists before walking to the front door, "Don't worry, Haruhi. Daddy's here to save you."

* * *

Haruhi lay on the bed, bikini top completely off and the straps of the bikini bottom were both untied. Kyoya leaned down again, placing his mouth over her nipple and sucking lightly, earning a soft and cute moan from the rather innocent girl. He smirked again, enjoying the sounds.

"K-Kyoya…" She moaned softly and said boy felt a hardening in his pants. He grunted almost silently. He merely continued to suck at the nipple before taking a hesitant nip – only a gentle one. Once again, the girl moaned his name in such a sexy manner. He spread her legs gently before snuggling in between, grinding his hips against hers.

Haruhi moaned again and managed to open her closed eyes to look at Kyoya. She could feel Kyoya hardening by the second and she couldn't deny that she enjoyed the feeling. She almost voiced that she wanted him now, but she managed to swallow down the sentence.

Kyoya pressed himself closer to her, ignoring the knocks to the front door he managed to hear through the closed door of the room. He wrapped his arms around her small figure and pulled her closer, leaning up to place a chaste kiss to her lips before kissing and biting her neck, leaving a hickey behind. He licked at the wound softly, his tongue stroking the red mark on the side of her neck. Haruhi moaned softly at the gesture earning a smirk from Kyoya.

Kyoya then sat up and slid off the bikini bottoms that barely covered her warm and very wet spot. He grinned as he watched the cum leak from the hole and down onto the sheets, effectively staining them. He pressed one of his fingers to her left knee before slowly sliding it up her spine, leaving goosebumps in it's trail. He continued sliding the finger up until it reached her clit. He rubbed the sensitive spot gently before moving the same finger to the wet hole and sliding it inside. Haruhi moaned once more at the new sensation and closed her eyes, only letting her sense of feel take over.

Kyoya looked up at her and smiled at her facial expression. He then proceeded to finger her softly before silently pushing a second finger in and pushing both in and out. Haruhi moaned, slowly getting louder with each moan. Kyoya grinned once more, going faster with his movements. He leaned down, pressing his lips against her opened ones and let his tongue lick and venture inside her mouth. All her moans were swallowed by Kyoya, who was still going faster with his fingers.

After he had covered each corner in her mouth with his own saliva, he pulled away and leaned down to suck on her hardened nipples which were poking out, almost reaching out to him. He sucked on them hungrily, soaking them too in his saliva. Haruhi had to bite her lip, afraid of getting too loud and doing something she'd majorly regret.

After he was done making her wet, he pulled his fingers out. He sat up, leaving one of her nipples pink and soaking wet, and began sucking on his fingers. He sucked and licked all the cum off them, before smiling down at the girl who was blushing madly, her cheeks coloured a light pink and her mouth breathing out hot pants and sweat dripping from her hairline. Kyoya leaned down once more, this time moving lower.

Haruhi gasped as she felt something wet touch her sensitive spot before moaning at the strokes it gave. Kyoya continued to softly lick the wet area, cleaning her nicely. He groaned at the taste and could feel himself hardening still, almost finding it painful to keep the large member inside the pants. He could feel the tent grow and grow.

Haruhi clenched her fists on the sheets underneath her as Kyoya slowly slid his tongue inside her womanhood, enjoying the sweet taste only she could have in his eyes. He hesitantly pulled back, licking his lips now, also covered in the cum. He then reached down at his pants and slowly pulled them down, exposing his pulsing member, hard and ready, precum already dripping out the tip. Haruhi could only stare at the sight.

"You ready, Haruhi?" He asked, his voice hoarse and desperate. Haruhi only nodded slowly, having trouble locating her voicebox. Kyoya looked at her vagina once more before moving closer, pressing his hips against hers and the tip of his member against her wet spot. He took a few breaths before slowly pushing it inside. He watched Haruhi's grip tighten on the sheets beneath her and her face change from pure pleasure to pain and back to pleasure, changing between the two powerful emotions.

He pushed her back so that she was completely laid back and continued to push inside, filling her up completely. Haruhi groaned and lifted her knees, giving Kyoya something to hold onto as he continued to push to the hilt. Haruhi moaned louder before biting her lip, causing a cut to open and blood to spill. Kyoya, suddenly worried, leaned down and licked at the wound, swallowing the blood. Haruhi watched him as he kissed her softly and tried to heal the cut with his lips alone. He panted and pulled back. He looked down at his cock before pulling back slowly and pushing back in. Haruhi let out another moan and tightened her grip.

Kyoya smiled and did the same thing, repeating the process whilst slowly getting faster. With every movement, Haruhi's moans grew louder and more quicker. Kyoya groaned as he thrusted into the body beneath his, enjoying the sensation. He continued to thrust until he felt a fire build up inside him. With each thrust, the fire grew hotter and it soon was hard to breathe. Sweat poured down his nicely toned body and landed on the sheets. He watched Haruhi, who was also glistening with sweat, and smirked weakly.

He continued thrusting until he heard her scream slightly. He hit the same spot again, earning another small scream. He leaned down and continued aiming for that spot, realising it was in fact her prostate. Each scream made him want to go faster and made the heat build.

With one last thrust, he felt her tighten around his cock and then felt a warm sensation. It took him a few seconds, but he realised she had come. He pulled back so that only his tip was inside her before once again thrusting in hard, causing him too to release his seed inside her. He panted and fell to the side after releasing everything he could. Both he and Haruhi panted as the heat inside them finally cooled down. Haruhi smiled softly and Kyoya kissed her.

* * *

Tamaki frowned as he continued to pound his fist at the door. He reached back, ready to hit it once more, when the door was suddenly opened. Standing there was a girl in a maid's outfit. She blinked once at Tamaki's position before smiling softly, obviously forcing it, "Tamaki-sama, what brings you here?"

Tamaki quickly composed himself and stood straight, adjusting his tie, "I've come to see Kyoya if possible." The girl nodded her head slowly before moving to the side, gesturing for the blonde to come in.

"We want to see Haruhi." Tamaki jumped and turned around to see Hikaru and Kaoru standing there, eyes curious and full of mischief. Tamaki stuttered something before coughing, "What makes you think Haruhi is here?" He stated in a cool tone. Both twins grinned before holding up a finger, "We saw Kyoya come pick her up at 6am yesterday morning." They both said simultaneously.

Tamaki's eye twitched, "What the hell were you doing at Haruhi's house at 6am?" He yelled at the Hitachiin twins, who merely smiled and leaned forward, towards Tamaki, "Can we see Haruhi?" They asked, completely ignoring Tamaki's question.

* * *

Kyoya quickly looked up as he heard a yell from downstairs. He sighed, "Why is that idiot here?" He looked at Haruhi who was staring in confusion at Kyoya. He merely pulled away from her and moved to the side of the bed, rubbing his eyes. Haruhi sat up and blushed lightly. Kyoya looked at her again, "We'll have to stop here. Tamaki is here, and judging by his yells, the Hitachiin twins are here too."

Haruhi's blush darkened a few shades before she nodded silently and quickly stood up, almost falling from the gesture. She limped towards her luggage and pulling out a nightie her real father had conveniently placed in there. Low cut, light pink with black laces. She sighed and placed it on and the matching underwear. Kyoya looked at her before smirking and changing himself.

* * *

Hikaru sat down on the couch along with Kaoru, deep in thought. He glanced towards Kaoru who yawned. Tamaki sat on a chair adjacent to the couch, one leg crossed over the other, his foot tapping against the ground.

"Ne, Hikaru." Hikaru blinked and turned towards to Kaoru who was staring at him seriously. Hikaru blinked once before they both stood and headed towards another room to talk alone. Tamaki watched them walk away before falling into a panic. What the hell was Kyoya doing to Haruhi?

* * *

"Hikaru, what are your feelings for Haruhi?" Kaoru asked quietly. Hikaru simply stared at him before blinking in confusion. Kaoru shifted uncomfortably before reaching out and placing his hands on the other's shoulders, "You can tell me, right?"

Hikaru blinked again and looked at Kaoru's hands before finally opening his mouth to speak, "She's just a friend." Kaoru's grip tightened slightly, "I know that's not the truth, Hikaru!" He yelled, still keeping his voice low enough as to not startle Tamaki, who was still panicking in the other room.

"I just, feel weird, around her…" Hikaru admitted quietly, a small blush tainting his cheeks. Kaoru looked down, his eyes shaded. He nodded after a few seconds and let go of his brother. Kaoru looked up and was once again smiling, "We'll both have to tell Haruhi our feelings then!" Hikaru frowned a little and was just about to ask what his brother meant before he heard steps.

They both turned towards the sound and saw Kyoya walking down, in only long pants. They both stared before running past him. Kyoya blinked before calling out to them, "What are you idiots doing here?"

When there was no reply he turned around and saw them already long gone. He was about to follow them when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked towards the source and saw Tamaki. He frowned and looked at him and was about to speak when his voice was drowned out by the other's, "What did you do to her?" He yelled.

* * *

"Haruhi!" Both twins opened the door at the same time and saw Haruhi in her nightie. They both blushed simultaneously as they looked at her. Haruhi blinked before squealing and trying to hide herself behind the blankets. Hikaru and Kaoru shook their heads before walking in and closing the door, "Haruhi, can we talk to you?" Kaoru asked quietly while Hikaru was looking away, still blushing.

Haruhi stared at the two before nodding silently and relaxing. Kaoru took a deep breath before moving to sit on one side of her. Hikaru did the same, except a step behind his brother. Kaoru took another breath before finally speaking, "Haruhi, we…"

Hikaru looked at his brother who was having trouble finishing the sentence. Haruhi blinked in confusion. Hikaru nodded at his brother, silently stating he would finish it for him, "…Love you." He said quietly, his voice a little too quickly.

Haruhi stared at Hikaru then looked at Kaoru, "What do you mean?" she asked confusion in her eyes. They both looked at each other before wrapping their arms around her and pushing her onto her back. Then laughter escaped their lips as Haruhi squealed lightly, a blush appearing on her skin, "You love us, don't you?" Kaoru asked, feeling a bit more relaxed. Haruhi on the other hand was still blushing madly.

"W-Wait, you g-guys m-meant tha-that?" She stuttered and they both nodded in response. She was about to speak again when the twins lifted her up, "Quickly, we have to get you away from here before Kyoya returns." Hikaru said quietly. Kaoru carried her on his back while Hikaru opened the door and they both sneaked out of the room, surprised to see Kyoya not standing there.

Haruhi felt no protest come to her lips. She was loved? Maybe it was better to be with these two then with Kyoya. Kyoya held no love for her, right?

Hikaru looked around the corner a few steps ahead of Kaoru before turning and shaking his head. Kaoru backtracked and walked the other way.

Somehow they successfully got outside the mansion, without Tamaki _or_ Kyoya finding out. "Master Hitachiin twins." A chauffeur stated whilst opening the back door to another limousine. Kaoru gently placed Haruhi into the back seat after Hikaru before sliding in himself. The chauffeur closed the door and walked to the steering wheel before finally driving away. Haruhi looked at both the twins before smiling softly.

They were smiling at her, and their faces were full of kindness. Had they saved her from making a mistake? She believed they had. Hikaru leaned over and rested his head against her shoulder and snuggled in a little. Haruhi twitched a little, trying not to laugh. Kaoru moved a little, resting Haruhi's head in his lap. Hikaru managed to lay his head on her chest.

Kaoru was the first to doze off, and Haruhi was about to follow when Hikaru spoke quietly, "Haruhi, why is there tiny lumps here?" he poked at her nipple that was still hardened from Kyoya's treatment earlier that evening. Haruhi bit her lip before shaking her head, "Don't worry." She replied shakily before closing her eyes and falling asleep. Hikaru shrugged his shoulders and followed.

* * *

A door slammed closed, "Those damned twins!" Kyoya yelled teeth clenched. Tamaki was twitching in annoyance. They both looked at each other before they began running to their limousine.

* * *

Haruhi was the first to wake up, feeling unusually hot. She groaned quietly and tried to sit up before realising that Hikaru was still lying on her chest. She looked around and noted that they were still in the car. She sighed and snuggled closer to Kaoru. When she heard a soft chuckle, she looked up at the boy. He was smiling quietly and his arms were wrapped around both her and Hikaru.

"Don't bother going back to sleep. We're almost to our mansion." He stated quietly, running his hands through her short hair with one hand and Hikaru's hair with his other. Haruhi looked up at him, silently admiring him.

Kaoru looked out the window once more before looking back at Haruhi. He smiled softly and pushed Hikaru off first and then Haruhi, "We're here." Hikaru grunted and opened his eyes before looing around the car, letting his eyes adjust, "Kaoru…" He looked at his brother before smiling as he noticed Haruhi, "Yay, it wasn't a dream." Haruhi laughed at his happy voice.

Kaoru smiled back and both of them kissed her cheeks before the chauffeur opened the door. Both Haruhi and Hikaru wobbled a bit as they stepped onto the pavement and Kaoru caught Hikaru while Haruhi caught herself. She laughed again and both Hikaru and Kaoru looked at her before smiling. They managed to get well inside before Tamaki and Kyoya arrived, angry.

* * *

"Haruhi, you can come sleep with us if you want…" Hikaru asked quietly, a blush painting his pale cheeks. Kaoru smiled again and nodded, agreeing with his brother. Haruhi blinked before nodding. She still felt unusually hot. It wasn't because of the heat outside, but the heat inside she concluded. She almost didn't like the feeling, but she went along with it and followed the twins, who were smiling still.

When they opened the door finally to their bedroom, Haruhi stared at the giant room in awe and then her attention turned to the king sized bed. She blinked once before she found her wrists being held by both Kaoru and Hikaru as they led her to the bed. Hikaru pushed her gently onto the mattress while Kaoru walked back to close the door.

Haruhi blushed lightly and found her hugging Hikaru close that was now wide eyed with surprise. Kaoru blinked at them before walking over and kissing Haruhi's cheek softly while Hikaru tried to get comfortable. Haruhi gently let go of Hikaru and she found Kaoru pulling her up so that her head was against the pillow.

"Haruhi, are you…" Kaoru started, "…Alright?" Hikaru finished. Haruhi blinked once before shaking her head softly. Kaoru and Hikaru looked at each other before they leaned down and hugged her, their lips pressed against each of her cheeks, "What's wrong?" They both asked.

Haruhi stared at the ceiling before telling herself that it was alright to tell them, "Well…"

And she told them everything about Kyoya's addiction to dressing her in outfits and then kissing and touching her. Both twins stared in shock before Kaoru composed himself first and hugged her tightly. Hikaru was still staring, his arm shaking slightly. He didn't know what upset him more at the moment – the fact that Kyoya did those things to her, or the fact that Kyoya had beaten him to it.

Either way, they were both mad at Kyoya and worked on comforting Haruhi. Haruhi merely smiled softly and welcomed their embraces.

* * *

Kyoya stood outside the mansion, watching the light suddenly go out. He wasn't in one bit happy. Haruhi was his, no one else's. He wasn't going to let those twins have their way anymore.

He was going to punish those idiots.

He looked at Tamaki who was banging the front door to the mansion, obviously getting ignored by the maids on purpose. Probably an order from the twins themselves. He sighed and walked away, leaving Tamaki alone. He'd come up with a plan and he'd get back at those twincest devils.

He reached up to push his glasses up when he finally realised that they were missing.

* * *

Kaoru opened one eye as he rolled onto his pants and felt something in them. He reached down and pulled the glasses out from them and smirked, "Good luck, Kyoya."

* * *

**Woot, finally done. My longest chapter yet. I hoped you enjoyed it. I certainly enjoyed writing it, but that's because I'm a ginormous Hikaru and Kaoru fangirl 3**

**Don't worry, the pairings won't change as I said, but I am uploading this fanfic again to have a HikaruxKaoruxHaruhi fanfic, because I love that pairing. So if you want to read that one, just look out for it ^-^**

**So I'll have two fanfics. This one and the other one. If you want to read this story as a HikaruxKaoruxHaruhi, please check out my other fanfics. Otherwise, just continue reading this one**

**I loved the ending personally **


	5. True Love

The wind rolled through the beach. Shivers ran up Kyoya's spine as he continued digging holes in a desperate search for his glasses that had been missing for over 24 hours now. How could he, someone so professional, be so stupid as to lose his glasses? It was her fault, and now he couldn't even see her – in more than one way.

He was going to kill those impudent Hitachiin twins. Who do they think they are, stealing his girl? He was going to make them suffer. In a second, he had come up with over ten ways on how to kill the twins. Which one should he choose? The peeling of the skin idea sounded nice, but it didn't seem to meet the requirements. He'd have to find another way that did meet the requirements, but first came the glasses.

"Kyoya, would you like a hand?" Said man looked up to see a certain blonde standing on the top of the hill, his eyes refusing to meet Kyoya's. Kyoya smirked to himself, but removed the smile before Tamaki could notice it, "That would be nice, Tamaki." He hadn't expected the blonde to come help him, especially after finding out that his 'daughter' had been taken away by those annoying twins. Ah, thinking about them brought anger to his heart.

Tamaki slid down the sand dune and dusted himself of the loose sand, "I noticed you seemed a little stressed when you left their mansion. I then remembered you didn't have your glasses." Kyoya looked over at the idiotic blonde. How could he not notice his glasses? They were his most noticeable feature, at least which was what he had believed.

He watched silently as Tamaki sunk his fingers into the soft sand. Once again the wind blew through, only this time slightly harder. Both boys shaded their eyes from the sand that had been picked up by the breeze and was now flying in their direction. Kyoya let his hand down too quickly and the last remnants of the flying sand had successfully hit his eye. Kyoya gasped in pain and instinctively reached up to wipe the sand out, forgetting that his hand was covered with wet sand from digging deep into sand that had only recently been released from the tide that was still inching it's way back down.

Tamaki looked up at the scream that was released from Kyoya's throat. One of the maids came running down upon hearing the sound and was surprised to see her master, laying on his back, forcing himself to not rub the sand out of his eyes and Tamaki sitting beside him, wiping his eyes with a wet cloth. The maid sighed and walked over to the stone stairs and stepped down one at a time, with each step grabbing a different piece of equipment useful for removing sand from the eyes.

Turning around, Tamaki slid out of the way as the image of the maid was shown. The maid continued walking at a rather slow pace until she was close enough to Kyoya, "Kyoya-sama, you must not be so hasty. Now tell Kaiko everything that happened." Tamaki stood up and nodded, leaving the scene finding the need for alone-time was required for Kyoya.

Kyoya merely sat up and allowed Kaiko clean out his eyes as he began retelling the happenings of the last few days, leaving out the details of the sex he and Haruhi had shared of course.

"Well, do you love her?"

The question astonished Kyoya and he turned in shock at his maid, his eyes red and puffy from the irritation they had just experienced. Then it caught him the answer and upon replying to the question he stood up, about to run to the Hitachiin mansion when he realised he still had not discovered his glasses whereabouts.

He sighed and fell to his knees, searching through the sand once again. Now because he needed to have the discussion with his maid, Tamaki had left. He turned when he heard laughter and was shocked to see glasses being held by Kaiko, "I noticed you were missing your glasses. Lucky I have a spare. But Kyoya-sama, you must remember to keep hold of those. If you lose them…"

Her eyes widened slightly as Kyoya snatched the glasses from her and began walking away, obviously knowing what she was going to say next. Kaiko giggled again, "…Your father will murder you."

* * *

Kyoya sat in the limousine, watching the scenery come and go as they drove down the streets towards the Hitachiin mansion. The glasses were similar to his old pair, but they weren't exactly the same and his vision was disturbed slightly. He sighed as the sights switched between a nice clear view to a blurred one. It was beginning to test his patience, and it was already tested enough right now.

He was on the verge to throwing his spare glasses out the window, but he forced himself to remember that they were better than not having any at all. He'd locate his proper ones after he got Haruhi back in his arms.

Startled by the sudden stop of movement, Kyoya quickly opened the door before the chauffeur could and ran inside the gates, that were conveniently open, and towards the front door. He rounded a corner and fell back as he bumped into none other than Haruhi. The girl turned and looked down at Kyoya, "Ah, Kyoya. What are you doing here?" She asked her face full of confusion. The fact that she didn't realise his love for her was kind of painful, but he put the thought aside and returned to a standing position. Dusting the dirt from his clothes and readjusting his annoying spare glasses, Kyoya looked down at Haruhi.

The night sky was beginning to darken. Haruhi and Kyoya just continued staring at each other, even when the clouds covered the moon and made it impossible to see. That was until Kyoya was knocked back and Haruhi was pulled away. Before Kyoya could grab the culprit, they had both jumped back with Haruhi in their arms. He recognised the voices right away as they spoke in unison.

"Haruhi is ours. We're not giving her up to someone like you who only believes her to be a sex toy." Kyoya couldn't argue back right away at the twins, because they had a point. Up until now he had only looked at Haruhi as a sexy girl that he loved to dress in revealing clothes then having a fun game with. He had never once said he loved Haruhi and he had been in complete control.

But even though this was the truth, that was then and this was now. He wasn't going to let them take her away. Unless she wanted them to, and if that were the case, he would make sure she knew how he felt about her.

The clouds released the moon and let its beams lighten the scenery slightly and now Kyoya could see Hikaru and Kaoru, holding Haruhi tightly. Haruhi seemed to just be in pure confusion, not knowing what was going on. He watched as Kaoru whispered something in her ear and then as Hikaru nodded. His heart clenched as she laughed at whatever they said, and they laughed with her.

His heart was in pain at this sight, but he wasn't going to have any regrets, no matter the outcome, "Haruhi."

That caught her attention luckily and she was now looking at him directly. The twins gripped tighter and she sighed at their reaction. Kyoya had a feeling she wasn't exactly hating the gesture though.

"I love you."

Kaoru and Hikaru stared in shock at Kyoya and Haruhi was expressionless. Quickly she shaded her eyes before pulling from the twins grip. Kyoya let his hopes rise as she began walking towards him, only to have them disappear as quickly as they had come. She was walking straight past him and out the gates, ignoring anything said after that – from both him and the twins.

Kyoya looked down at the ground, his glasses falling off his face and hitting the cement, effectively cracking them. The twins turned and began walking back inside, hiding the tears that were forming in their eyes. Kyoya grunted as something hit his head and hit the ground. A smashing sound was heard and he found his proper glasses, lying on the cement, broken.

Nothing was going right tonight.

* * *

Haruhi sat on her bed, rubbing her head furiously. She had never been this confused in her life and she was at a loss on wondering what to do now. Her father was out late tonight and she couldn't go to him for advice. Hikaru and Kaoru were probably upset now because of her sudden leave. She felt bad, but the feeling was worse when she thought about Kyoya and how upset he must be.

But she was unsure on how he truly felt. Did he really love her or was he just using any excuse to have her back? The questions frustrated her and they reminded her of the reason why she never put much thought into anything.

She sat up quickly as the sound of knocking was heard on the front door. She raised an eyebrow and started walking over to the door. It couldn't be her father, because he had the key. If it was Kyoya though she was going to slam the door in his face. She didn't know what she was going to if it were the twins.

Undoing the lock, Haruhi slowly turned the knob and opened the door, looking at the person outside. They stared at each other for a few seconds before the other person began presenting himself, "Oh, my daughter, it's so good to see you home, safe and sound! Those annoying twins didn't do anything to you, did they? If they did I'll-"

"Tamaki, what are you doing here?"

The blonde merely laughed before holding her cheeks, his face going serious, "I heard you were home and I've been worried sick about my daughter for the last few days."

Haruhi sighed at Tamaki. Dramatic as always.

"Also."

She looked up as he continued, unsure of what else he'd say.

"Kyoya seemed upset when I went to see him tonight."

That caught her attention and she went into thought only to have Tamaki begin talking once more, "So I brought him here!"

Haruhi gasped and tried to slam the door closed only to have Tamaki hold it open, his strength overpowering his own. However, he wasn't able to block the kick to the crotch and fell to the ground, squealing. Haruhi tried once more to slam the door closed, but this time Kyoya was the one stopping it. She froze as she noticed the glistening tears rolling down his cheeks.

She knew now that he had been dead serious when he had confessed before. She had hurt him so much, but she was hurting the twins too. She calmed her breathing and tried to speak without stuttering, surprisingly succeeding, "Where are your glasses, Kyoya?"

Kyoya chuckled half-heartedly. He reached out softly and stroked Haruhi's cheek softly and felt the warm blush it emitted. The moment was quickly broken thanks to Tamaki's whines of pain, "Little help… please..?"

Haruhi considered it for a moment before pulling Tamaki inside with the help of Kyoya. Tamaki lay on her bed, an ice pack sitting on his crotch. He occasionally shivered in pain and Haruhi merely apologised once before adding that he shouldn't invite himself over let alone invite someone else over. She didn't believe that Tamaki had heard everything she had lectured to him.

She sighed and left him alone, walking out to the lounge. She looked at Kyoya, who was staring out the window and at the night sky. Haruhi sighed and sat beside him, "Did you mean what you said?"

Kyoya didn't say anything but merely wrapped his arm around Haruhi and kiss her forehead, "It took me a while to realise."

Leaning into the embrace, Haruhi felt at peace right now. Tamaki had finally gone silent, probably falling asleep, and she was on the verge herself. Kyoya held her closer, and kissed her head once more before leaning down and kissing her lips. This kiss was different then the other ones they had experienced.

It was full of love. She felt comfortable admitting to herself now that she had loved Kyoya all along.

* * *

"Darling, I've retu-" Ranka walked in through the front door, which had been unlocked for an unknown reason. He smiled to himself as he took in the image of Kyoya sleeping on the floor with a sleeping Haruhi in his arms. He walked in her room and growled, kicking the bed, "What are you doing?" Tamaki yelped as he fell off the bed. The argument woke Kyoya and Haruhi up, but they shrugged it off and tried to sleep, ignoring it.

* * *

**There my last chapter to this fanfic. Sorry I lost my passion for this fanfic and sorry it's short and sorry it's late. My deepest apologies.**


End file.
